Love, Lust & Longing
by Starrgazer11
Summary: or, Fondue, Fun, & F***ing ... Endless collection of one-shots uploaded whenever they are finished. Requests can be placed in a review or in my tumblr ask box (shakerattleandcrescentrolls) CLINTASHA, M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**A quick, not too explicit one to start things off. I have another one similar to this in the works. Any prompts can be dropped in the reviews and/or my ask box on tumblr (url is shakerattleandcrescentrolls)**

**Thanks for sticking with me on my other stories, folks. Feels Like Rain is on hiatus, and Recalibration is coming alon . . .**

The Avengers burst into the room to find that it was, in fact, full of people. People that were very, very close together. It was hot: the mirror behind the bar was all fogged up with condensation.

"Whoa..." Tony's voice came from his suit. "I am really glad I'm in this suit, but at the same time, I'm kind of disappointed" his helmet opened. "Guys, Jarvis says that there's something being pumped into the room,"

"Is it toxic?" asked Steve.

"No, Capsicle, or otherwise everyone would still be on top of each other, but dead."

"So then what is it?"

"Uh oh..." Tony's helmet closed back up.

"Uh oh _what_?"

"It's pheromones." Just as Tony said it, they reached the group. They all tried to hold their breath, but finally gave up. The door was covered with couples all over each other. Natasha tried to look for another exit back by the bar. She was right next to it when two familiar hands grabbed her hips and spun her around. Lips just as familiar crashed onto hers, and then a tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She opened her eyes to find gray - almost black - ones. _Clint._ Somewhere in the distance, she could hear Cap calling their names. She tuned him out as Clint's arms circled around her tighter, pulling her flush against him. She could feel him pressed to her hip, and she let out a small moan as his lips moved sloppily to her neck, leaving a wet trail down her jaw. She had barely put her gun in its holster when he lifted her on top of the bar. She scooted back and laid down. He wasted no time to climb on top of her, kissing his way up her body. She moaned louder, then wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him down onto her. He smiled against her neck, recognizing the move from some of their other... adventures.

Tony was scanning the room when he saw a flash of red on the bar.

"Oh,"

"What?" Cap asked.

"Just our two favorite assassins heating up for fondue,"

"_Oh._" Cap's face turned almost the same color as Tony's suit. He rushed over to the two agents, pulling Clint off of Natasha and handing him to Tony. He then grabbed Natasha, being careful to not let her legs anywhere near his head.

Once back on the Helicarrier, they were all reporting on the dud lead. Fury excused them, and the two assassins disappeared instantly.

They boarded the Quinjet, and then they were back on top of each other. Hands moving, tongues dancing, mouths moaning, hips bucking, fingers pumping.

A red-faced Steve waited outside, trying not to picture what was happening inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**CLINTASHA ONE-SHOTS WOOOOO**

**A/N: Sadly, I have no Marvel rights...**

**WOW. Thank you so, so much for all of the support! I feel much more motivated to keep going. **

**Special thanks to Cam1024, Kalo Suva, Nova Fearnewood, ShulesCaskettJibson, jgomez921, ShadowBeats22107, vpnbliss, Medea's Revenge, Sunny14384, TheInstantClassic, and Kasei-Rae.**

**This one-shot is brought to you by a nonnie on tumblr:**

**_" fic prompt: natasha and clint are trying to have an ~*intimate moment*~ when their 4-year-old interrupts because they had a bad dream "_**

**I changed it to Tony's 4-year-old because... well, because I'm the author and I wanted to.**

The tired couple came through the door of their bedroom with their feet almost dragging. A fancy stakeout had taken place that evening; they were assigned to spend the night at a beautiful restaurant. They had eaten, danced, decided how to kill the target, shared dessert, and finished a very expensive bottle of wine. Overall, a very romantic evening indeed.

Natasha stepped out of her shoes, nudging them toward the closet with her toes. She turned her back to Clint, and he began to unzip her dress. He saw a purplish-red mark where the zipper had been pressing into her back.

"Why didn't you tell me your dress was hurting you?" he asked her as she took off her earrings and necklace.

"I stopped noticing after a bit," she said, "now unzip it all the way so I can get out of the damn thing." Clint bent down and gave a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the mark, and continuing along it until he finished unzipping the dress. He rose back up and their eyes met in the mirror. A fire had been lit in her green eyes, and a mischievous grin twitched at his lips. He let go of the dress, and it pooled at her feet. A gasp left his mouth when he saw the lacy underwear and the clips hanging from it, still holding her stockings at her mid-thigh. This time, it was on her lips that the mischievous smile played. She stepped out of it and turned to him.

"See something you like, Barton?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her cheesy line that she used on almost all her marks.

"You planning on killing me, Romanoff?"

Natasha laughed. Not tonight, no. Tonight..." she stepped towards him "I'm going" she leaned in, her cheek brushing his jawbone "to make" she kissed his jaw "you" she kissed him again, this time on his neck, and then raised her mouth to his ear "scream". She bit his ear.

Clint let out a (was it a cry?) of surprise and then grabbed Natasha, pulling her against him and attacking her neck. She let out a pleased laugh as he bit and licked his way to her ear.

"I think you're the one who's gonna scream, Nat." he moved his fingers so that his index finger pressed against her clitoris. She cried out and then let out an 'oomph' as he threw her to the bed. He was about to climb on top of her when a child's voice came from their doorway.

"Do you have any blueberries?"

Clint moved in front of Natasha and then held a pillow over his crotch.

"H-Hey Phil, how did you get in here?"

"I used Daddy's key" The four-year-old held up a small square with a button.

"Dammit, Stark," muttered Natasha. She reached over and grabbed her robe. "There are blueberries in the dining room, little one."

"I can't reach them," whined Phil. "Will you help me, Nattie?" Clint couldn't help but smile when the little boy used his nickname for Natasha.

"Yes, I will help you. Where are your parents?"

"Daddy's in the lab. Mommy is sleeping."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Clint.

"Shh!" the little boy held his finger up to his mouth. "It's a secret!"

"Oh, okay." Clint tried to hide another smile as Natasha took Phil's hand. She turned back to Clint. "_You can fuck me later, Barton._" she said in Russian. Clint gulped as she walked out of the room.

He was gonna kill Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WHOA! So much support once again! A few more people to thank:**

**Cam1024, pure-class-princess, and avengingwolves**

**This one's pretty short, mostly because I forgot where I was going with it. More to come!**

He had barely given her time to adjust to him before he was thrusting into her. Her back was against the wall, and her mouth was open, pulling in jagged breaths. He was hitting that spot every time, and his rough thumb was relentlessly toying her clit. His tongue was torturing her collarbone, slight stubble scratching along her pale skin.

She let out a small noise as he thrust into her deeper than he had before and then stopping. Her eyes shot open to meet his.

"Say it," he demanded. She began to smile.

"No."

With a growl, he pulled her from the wall and walked, still inside of her, to the bed. They fell onto it, and he began thrusting again. Her nails raked his scalp and back. She began to get close, her breaths getting shorter together, her moans climbing higher. She bit his shoulder as she came, and he followed her.

He rolled off her once they began to come off their highs.

**A/N: I stopped writing this for a bit, and I totally forgot what it was he wanted her to say, so that part's up to you! Thanks again for all the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've been on quite a hiatus. A longer chapter will be up soonish, and I'll thank all the lovely followers, favoriters, and reviewers who have contributed. **

**((Obligatory statement that I do not own any Marvel rights [_yet...]_))  
**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff got back to the Tower at around 8:00 at night. Her mark had been easy, easy enough for a rookie to handle. But she was bored and so Hill handed her the file. To get herself looking aroused for the mark, she thought of Clint. And she never stopped. She changed out of her tight dress and into a sweatshirt. She didn't bother putting on pants, instead choosing to just go with her lace panties. And with that, she burst into the Avengers' common room.

"Where is Clint?" she asked (shouted) sharply, looking at each member individually: Tony and Steve had started a bit, while Bruce was slightly peeved and Thor ... amused?

"Th- um, the-" Tony stammered, clearly caught up in noticing her lack of pants.

"My office," said Steve, referring to a small room he had found on the common floor of the Tower that he now used to study all the history he had missed.

Natasha gave a small nod to him as she stormed to the office, leaving the men to share concerned looks for the archer.

"Security cameras for the office off, JARVIS."

"Yes, Miss Romanoff."

She practically bust down the doors of the room, and then walked to the desk. Clint was in the chair, and looked up at the redhead, who had begun swiping everything off the desk. Then her eyes met his.

"Fuck me," she said. Clint's eyes opened a little wider, and he swallowed quickly.

"Here?"

"Yes. Right here, right now. Or so help me I will take Steve's virgini-"

"No, I'll do it." Clint cut her off as he stood from the chair and began unbuckling his belt. Natasha unzipped her hoodie to reveal a lacy black bra, making Clint take a deep breath in as he hardened. He unzipped his pants and shucked them off as he looked up at Nat, who was now kneeling on the desk. He hopped on, kissing her once and then pushing her down onto it. She bit her bottom lip, making him moan as he pulled his shirt off. He felt her hands pull him free of his boxers.

"Mmm" she hummed while she held him. He reached and pulled her panties off. She then spread her legs, showing him how wet she was.

"Fuck, Nat," he murmured. He moved towards her slowly.

"Get inside me, Barton."

He did. He took a moment to position himself, and then he thrust into her, making her scream.

"Don't stop," she panted, clarifying that she didn't have the patience for her to stretch. He gladly sped up, thrusting into her hard as she held on to the sides of the wooden desk, her head thrown back and her face filled with ecstasy. He lifted her hips and began thrusting harder and faster. She screamed out as he hit _that_ spot over and over, again and again.

"Fuck, Nat" he groaned. Her legs were locked in a vice around his waist, so he let go with one hand and began playing with her clit. She screamed louder, and for a brief second he worried that the others would hear her. Then he remembered: he didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Neither did she, obviously. Phew. What did you think? Any more requests? **


End file.
